Anti-Milo
Anti-Milo, (also known as Olim), is a primary antagonist in the first Chapter of Milo's Adventures. He was originally a nindroid created by Bamos to be an exact replica of Milo Rivers and to be his perfect adversary. He later broke off from Bamos' army to find the DoomForce, and become all powerful. He eventually transformed into his demon form after obtaining the DoomForce of Deception, and was sealed in the Master Sword in Last Light. In Doomsday, he was resurrected by G to face Milo in battle, and joined Bamos in a revolution, but was killed by Genesis when they were caught. History Before Milo's Adventures During Bamos' quest to build an army to stand against the Hero of Light, he created an exact replica of Milo called Anti-Milo. He programmed him with the help of Zorcob Frost's brother (another inventor) and made him so that he would be his perfect adversary. Milo's Adventures ''The Hero of Light'' Anti-Milo is first introduced in ''Enter the Hero of Light'''' on the sand ship in Jiho Valley. Link encounters Anti-Milo, and mistakes him for the real thing, and they duel. Anti-Milo is defeated, and he returns to Bamos' base. For the most part of The Hero of Light, he stayed in the shadows of Bamos and only attacked when instructed. Eventually he became self aware and broke off from Bamos' Army to attack Team Waters directly. He discovers the ancient legend of the DoomForce, and sets off after it. He eventual reconciles with Bamos, and he and Garuhi join Anti-Milo in possessing the full DoomForce for use. Anti-Milo battles Team Waters, and is sealed inside the Flute of Power along with the DoomForce of Deception... [[Last Light|''Last Light]] During ''Bearers of the DoomForce'', ''Kaitlin Rogers accidentally destroys the Flute of Power, releasing Anti-Milo's spirit. He meets up with Bamos and Garuhi once again, and the three of them attempt to reunite the full DoomForce. To do this, they collect the three Gears of Darkness, and they succeed in their journey; however they are defeated and sealed in the Master Sword by Link upon his return. They are unsealed after the Fabulous Five releases the Master Sword from it's pedestal. They gain the help of The Crow, and Team Amber has trouble defeating them, but Anti-Milo is destroyed once and for all. ''Doomsday Genesis half revives Anti-Milo along with several other past villains, promising them they could be fully revived if they help him destroy the Ninja. Anti-Milo is ordered to destroy Milo, but he Garuhi and Bamos secretly disobeyed him, and form an alliance. They attempt to overthrow Genesis, but are caught and promptly destroyed forever... Ogaji: Origins ''Fire 'N Ice'' Anti-Milo appears in the flashback portion of Fire 'N Ice in Origins. He appears right before the time he broke off from Bamos' army, and he is a minor antagonist in this flashback chapter. He first appears in the beginning of the chapter after he broke off from Bamos' army with the Shape-Shifter. At this time he wanted nothing more than to destroy the Ninja, unclear as to why Bamos held off from destroying them right off the bat. He would invade Team Water's base, but is captured and placed in their prison before he is dealt with further. While there, he deceives Junior into letting him out, and kidnaps Zane, which forces the Ninja to come after him. In doing this, he unknowingly awakened the ancient Ice Samurai, who are intent on reviving their ancient master Emperor Orion. Anti-Milo plans to use Zane's strange power source to fuel himself, but Zane is stolen from him by one of the Ice Samurai. In an attempt to get him back, he and the Shape-Shifter journey to the Frozen North where the Samurai reside. There they find out the truth about what the samurai want, and not wanting to get involved, leave as fast as they can to inform the ninja. They thought that can't be any good for them, so the Ninja should handle it. While the Ninja did handle it as best they could, the two villains spied on their journey. Eventually, the two of them posed as Pyro Snakes to end the War of Fire and Ice so that Bamos doesn't get mad at them for letting someone else take over the world. When the armies are defeated, the two of them are taken away by Bamos and are to be punished for disobeying him. Personality Traits When he was first created, he was made to follow Milo's exact personality, but as he grew more self aware, he became obsessed with power, and grew a severe temper. Due to being an exact replica of Milo, he possesses similar, yet reversed traits of his counterpart. While Milo is more righteous and heroic, Anti-Milo is cunning and deceiving. His primary goal is to destroy his counterpart, and he will stop at nothing to get that done. Age Anti-Milo was created a few months before Milo's 16th birthday, and existed up until Doomsday, making him 54 upon his final defeat. Powers and abilities Anti-Milo possessed the great power of the DoomForce of Hatred, this power granted him the use of evil magic (commonly referred to as "Red Magic") It resembles that of Energy, but gives the user the powers of curses. Notes * During preliminary texts from Last Light, Anti-Milo was commonly referred to as "Olim" (which is Milo backwards.) This name was scrapped because of it's out of place sounding. * Anti-Milo's original goal was to turn all of Ogaji into nindroids like him, and have him be the only human. * Anti-Milo was originally supposed to reside in the Sacred Realm along with Milo after his initial defeat, but his location after death was moved to the Flute of Power and then the Departed Realm. Category:Villains Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:Last Light Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Gilded Age Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Doomsday Category:Characters